


Stranded

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Abandoned in a foreign country with no money and no way to get home.  Short drabble





	Stranded

Alone. You never thought you would be in this situation and you certainly never thought you would be here alone. But that’s exactly what you were. Sniffling back tears your arms wrapped around your knees, hugging them to your body as you huddled in the corner of the airport terminal. Stuck in a foreign country with no money and not speaking more than a few basic words of the language with an asshole of an ex-boyfriend who had flown home with some little Japanese girl who he had proclaimed was the love of his life. Given that he had purchased the ticket on his credit card there was nothing you could do as he paid to transfer your ticket to her name. 

For ten hours now you had been huddled here trying to figure out what you were going to do. You were berating your stupidity for blindly following him on this spontaneous trip. His free spirited ways were what had made you fall for him, but now you were cursing them. You couldn’t afford this trip. Never should have come. But he had money. Had promised to take care of your every need so you had stupidly gone alone. Now you were stuck with nothing. Your stomach grumbled angrily reminding you that you hadn’t eaten since dinner last night. 

Foot traffic suddenly doubled as several planes suddenly disembarked and people rushed towards baggage claim. You squeezed yourself tighter to take up less space, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. The last thing you needed was security figuring out you were stuck in their airport. A loud, rowdy group of guys came crashing through and you squeezed your legs tighter, trying to make yourself smaller to avoid being trampled. 

“Y/N?” A familiar voice reached you and you looked up for the source, eyebrows crinkling as you saw Chase Owens breaking off from the group of men and approaching you with a concerned expression. You had known Chase practically your whole life. He was your next door neighbor until he decided to become a professional wrestler and had left home. You had crushed on him hard for the last two years of high school. Though you never told him that. 

“Chase?” You asked pushing yourself up the wall and taking a tentative step towards him. You were very aware that the loud group was suddenly quiet and watching your interaction. Before you knew it you were wrapped in a hug. You allowed yourself to sink into his embrace, enjoying the welcome familiarity of home until he released you and stepped back. 

“What are you doing here? In Japan of all places?” Chase asked looking over his shoulder at your audience and waving them away. 

You couldn’t have stopped the dam that broke if you tried, his words bringing the reality of your situation crashing back in. You sobbed brokenly as you told the tale of your abandonment, crying as you told him you had no way home and no money and nowhere to go. The first tears had barely fallen before Chase had you back in his arms, mumbling soothing words and cursing at your ex as he rubbed your back. Finally you were exhausted with no tears left to cry. He led you over to a bank of chairs and took the seat next to you keeping your hand clasped in his. 

“I’m sorry.” You said unable to believe you had just unloaded on him like that. You could see the huge wet patch on his hoodie where your tears had soaked through. “I didn’t mean to fall apart like that.” You took a deep calming breath. “You better hurry. Your friends are waiting for you.” 

“I’m not leaving you.” Chase said immediately, his head shaking quickly in the negative. “No way am I abandoning you like that cocksucker.” 

You huffed a laugh. It was nice to see Chase still had the mouth of a trucker. At least some things didn’t change. 

“Grab your stuff. You’re coming with me.” Chase said. “And I’m not taking no for an answer.” He immediately silenced your protests as he rose heading for your suitcase that you had left against the wall. You had no choice but to follow after him as he walked purposefully towards his friends with the only items you had left to your name. 

“Guys, this is Y/N. She’s my old neighbor and used to be one of my best friends. Her asshole of a boyfriend abandoned her here with no money and no way to get home. Y/N, this is Tama, Tanga, Fale, Yujiro and Leo.” You blushed and shook hands with each man. “We all work together.” 

“Oh, are you all wrestlers too?” You asked looking at Chase. “You are still a wrestler right?” 

The group broke into laughter at your question making you once again flush red. 

“Yes honey we’re all wrestlers.” Chase said with a smirk. “Now come along. Let’s get you some food.” 

Chase was halfway to the exit when he realized you weren’t following him. Stopping he turned and saw you standing rooted to the same spot he had just left you. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked returning to your side.

“Chase, I can’t let you buy me food and spend your money on me.” You explained. “I’m not a charity case. I don’t have the money to pay you back.” 

“I’m not leaving you to rot in this fucking airport. I’m not going to let you starve to death. I know you’re not a charity case. You’re my friend and friends don’t abandon each other.” Chase said. 

Your shoulders slumped and you could feel the tears pricking your eyes again.

“Why are you doing this for me?” You asked looking into his eyes.

“Because you’re the only one who ever gave a damn.” Chase said earnestly. “You were always there for me. You always supported me. The only one who did. When I told everyone I was going to become a professional wrestler everyone laughed at me. Everyone but you. You were the only one who believed in me and supported me.”

“I will always believe in you Chase. I know you can do whatever you set your mind to and I will always support you. Even though it’s been years since you left home, I’ve never forgotten about you and I’ve always prayed that you were fulfilling your dream.” You said smiling up at him. You were sure your feelings for him were written plain as day on your face. Chase stared down at you, head tilting to the side as he considered your words. 

Your eyes widened as he stepped closer to you, your chests touching as his hand raised to cup your cheek. 

“Don’t move. I’m going to kiss you now.” He said and you could do nothing but nod, anxiously waiting for this moment you had been dreaming about for years. When his lips touched yours, your eyes fluttered closed as you sunk into him, matching him stroke for stroke when his tongue entered your mouth. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Chase said when he broke the kiss with a smile. 

“Me too.” You admitted, optimism filling you for the first time in a very long time as he took you by the hand and led you out the airport doors.


End file.
